El Invierno siempre se convertira en primavera
by Yuuki kuroneko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras que el amor de tu vida se casara con otra? ¿Te darías una nueva oportunidad o llorarías por siempre esa decepción? Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Sakura...
1. Prologo  ¿Un final o un comienzo?

N/A: No esta de mas decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son obra de Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es de mi total y entera invención.

Dialogo

_-pensamientos-_

_pensamientos de los personajes_

**Prólogo** – **¿Un final o un comienzo?**

_-¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras que el amor de tu vida se ha casado? ¿Te darías una nueva oportunidad o llorarías por siempre esa decepción?_

_A veces la vida da golpes y son muy duros cuando se aprecian, darte cuenta que no hay que rendirse, al contrario madurar y buscar algo mejor de tu vida. El problema es que el enfoque que tomaste no sea el mejor._

_Esperar tanto tiempo a que llegue alguien especial y después terminar con el corazón roto gracias a esa persona, hace que nada parezca justo. Eso fue lo que le paso a nuestra protagonista Sakura Haruno…-_

¿Sasuke porque? ¿Por qué haces esto pensé que me amabas? Decía una joven sollozando y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novio, o al menos al que consideraba como tal.

Hmp… Sakura si te amo, pero en estos momentos es más importante para mi este matrimonio, ella es la hija de un muy importante inversionista de la empresa, si me caso con ella mejorare y seré más reconocido en la sociedad. Le decía él de lo más tranquilo.

No se que decir Sasuke estoy impresionada, pensé que te conocía, pero veo que bien es cierto que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, jajaja (mientras reía de lo más irónica posible aunque por dentro moría del coraje que sentía, pero como su orgullo era más grande en ese momento, decidió que no derramaría ni una sola lagrima enfrente de él). Es increíble cambiaste amor por dinero, espero que sepas distinguir cuando llegue el momento, si lo que has decidido es lo mejor, Adiós Sasuke. Dicho esto ella salió cerrando duramente la puerta tras de sí.

Él iba a ir tras ella, pero mejor se paró y empezó a sentir todo el dolor de las palabras de la joven, le puso llave a la puerta de su oficina para asegurarse que nadie lo fuera a encontrar en ese estado, fue a su escritorio se recostó en su silla y suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba a Sakura marcharse, entonces solo susurro:_ Adiós mi cerezo espero que algún día me perdones_. Es cierto él la amaba pero no se le había ocurrido que otra cosa decirle, mas sabiendo que el motivo por el que se casaba no solo sería dinero, sabía que le dolería más saber que la había traicionado mientras anduvo con ella, y que esa traición había sido el embarazo de su nueva prometida, hoy solo le quedaba ser fuerte y hacerse cargo de las decisiones que había tomado.

Mientras tanto una chica caminaba rápido, con una mezcla de dolor, enojo, tristeza y mucho coraje, y maldecía por debajo: que idiota fui pensando que iba a encontrar la felicidad, maldita sea pensar que creía que me amaba, ahora me doy cuenta que el amor no existe, este mundo no se mueve a más que dinero, pero no me dejare derrumbar demostrare quien soy a este mundo y a todos en él, y que Sakura Haruno, saldrá adelante sola. Todo esto lo decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, y abría la puerta de la salida, en eso no se fijó que alguien más abría la puerta y sin querer choco con él. Casi se cae pero por un ágil movimiento un brazo la agarro, y le pregunto ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? En eso ella levanto la mirada y se perdió en la mirada de él joven que le hablaba, esos ojos la tenían asombrada, solo tardo un minuto en reaccionar, acomodarse el traje y disculparse de forma muy educada, mientras salía rápidamente. Más no sabía que ese joven había quedado hipnotizado por esos ojos verde jade, que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Y esperaba que el destino le diera oportunidad de mirarlos de nuevo.

_-Es posible que el destino no sea tan malo, y darte una nueva oportunidad. Pero depende de ti aprovecharla y no dejarla ir.-_

En ese momento el también reacciono, ya que su encuentro lo había dejado asombrado, demasiado para su gusto, él nunca se había preocupado en tomar en serio a ninguna mujer, no era un mujeriego tampoco, aunque podría serlo si él lo quisiera, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres eran las que se le insinuaban. En cambio a pesar de ser joven tenía bien claras sus expectativas y el no comprometerse hasta encontrar a la mujer indicada era una de ellas, así evitaría muchos problemas. Pero claro esta vez fue diferente y no entendía por qué, ya que ni siquiera había dirigido palabra con esa misteriosa chica, aun así no podía negar que había algo diferente en ella, "una belleza muy especial" mientras pensaba eso escucho una voz que lo llamaba y se acercaba rápidamente a él, en ese momento recordó su visita a esa empresa, se sacudió su traje y dio la vuelta para saludar esa voz que le traía viejos recuerdos.

¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estás? le preguntaba mientras la daba la mano a quien lo fue a encontrar, o eso creía el, mas no sabía que el verdadero motivo de su amigo, era encontrar a la joven que acaba de salir.

¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú como has estado? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Le preguntaba Sasuke. En ese momento se acordó, tenía tanto en que pensar que se le olvido, ¡él mismo lo había invitado!, el otro joven lo miraba con asombro sin saber que decir, no le tomo más de un segundo reaccionar y arreglar la situación. Y le dijo a su amigo: me refiero a ¿Qué haces aquí afuera con tanto frio? Por favor entra y tomemos una taza de café en mi oficina, mientras sonreía. El joven solo sonrió de medio lado, después de ese raro recibimiento y le dijo: has cambiado mucho Sasuke, no sé qué decir ya no eres ese chico serio que conocía en la secundaria, pero me alegra ese cambio. Este al escuchar el comentario solo se rio suavemente, y le contesto: no sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ya que sigues con ese semblante serio que te caracteriza, siempre el mismo Neji Hyuga.

Ambos se miraron, pero como eran buenos amigos al notar lo que hacían se comenzaron a reír. Me alegra que estés aquí, hay mucho que platicar le dijo Sasuke a su amigo. Si es cierto, le contesto aunque solo faltaría una persona para que estuviéramos completos. Cuando pensaron quien era esa persona comenzaron a reír de nuevo, justo en ese momento el celular de Sasuke sonó, y él cuando vio quien lo estaba llamando no pudo evitar reír, volteo a ver a Neji y le dijo: Al parecer lo hemos invocado o algo por el estilo, mientras le mostraba el celular, en el cual claramente estaba identificado el apodo de "Dobe", que hacia referencia a Naruto, él también se rio de la coincidencia con la que había resultado todo.

_-Nunca nadie hubiese llegado a imaginar que en algún momento ambos llegarían a poner en tela de juicio su amistad por una mujer, una mujer que había cambiado la vida de uno, y que cambiaría la vida del otro de forma muy importante, pero que al fin y al cabo la decisión que más importaría sería la de ella, y claro sin tomar en cuenta que tampoco sabían, que no serían los únicos que apreciarían el valor de esa chica, para luchar por ella y ganarse a sí mismos su amor.-_

Mientras Sasuke hablaba por teléfono, Neji no pudo evitar recordar a la chica que momentos atrás lo había hipnotizado, no solo por la profundidad y sinceridad de su mirada, sin tomar en cuenta esos ojos verdes que fueron los primeros en captar su atención. Si no por toda ella, y recordó algo ese extraño color de cabello y pensó ¿será natural?, en verdad que si lo parecía y no podía negar que ese color rosa, la hacía ver muy especial también, como una flor, deseaba muy en el fondo volverla a ver, _aunque de seguro será imposible - se dijo a sí mismo_. De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya está todo listo le dijo Sasuke, mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, hable con Naruto e iremos a cenar, de esa manera podremos platicar más a gusto.

En otro lugar una joven llegaba a un complejo de apartamentos, cansada de todas las impresiones que había llevado ese día, quien llegaría a pensar que muy pronto las cosas empezarían a cambiar. Al notar que ya se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento, dio un profundo respiro y entro, después de cerrar con llave, tiró su bolso sobre uno de los sofás de su pequeña pero acogedora sala y se recostó en otro, Sakura siempre había sido una persona muy independiente y a veces un poco obsesiva-compulsiva, le encantaba mantener ordenado su hogar y encontrar las cosas donde ellas las había dejado, era una de las ventajas de vivir sola y siempre le agrado.

Sakura en esos momentos no sabía con quién estar más enojada, con Sasuke quien por un tiempo ella creía que sería el hombre de su vida, o con ella por haber pensado que en verdad eso existía.

1

¿Alguna duda? ó ¿comentario? ¡dejen un review!, no tengo problemas en contestar, podria decir que me gusta la pareja nejisaku, aunque las sasusaku también son buenas, así como tantas otras, y por lo tanto no he podido decidir totalmente cual sera la mejor, así que opinen por mientras le voy dando ambiente a la historia, se que se les hará raro que en mi historia sea amigos Neji, Sasuke y Naruto, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo, aclarare eso y contare mas sobre los personajes, ademas de que empezaran a aparecer los demas personajes que hacen falta, pero todo a su momento,


	2. Capitulo 1  Recordando

N/A: No esta de mas decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son obra de Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es de mi total y entera invención.

Dialogo

_-pensamientos-_

_pensamientos de los personajes_

**Capitulo 1 - Recordando**

Sakura se encontraba dormitando en su sillón y empezó a recordar ese doloroso encuentro que había tenido esa tarde. Ella siempre había sido una joven alegre a sus 23 años sabia o por lo menos creía saber lo que deseaba de la vida, un buen trabajo en el cual desempeñara su carrera de diseñadora grafica, además de un buen novio, con el cual esperaba casarse y formar una familia.

Pero al parecer la vida le estaba hacia una mala broma, ya que a pesar de sentirse realizada en su trabajo, no podía decir lo mismo de su vida personal, se sentía destrozada, y tonta por haber pensado que su duro esfuerzo había servido de algo.

–_Sakura siempre había sido una mujer muy hermosa con belleza única, su rostro era fino sin rasgos demasiado pronunciados lo cual la hacía parecer una muñeca, tenía ojos color verde jade los cuales eran herencia paterna y le daban un toque de misterio, su piel era blanca y tersa, además de un hermoso cabello rosa que le llegaba a media espalda, el cual era el mismo color que poseía su madre y que combinaba a la perfección, además de que su cuerpo era normal sin ser demasiado delgada, pero lo compensaba con sus pechos y sus caderas los cuales la hacían tener una forma de reloj de arena, ya que sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes, pero se complementaban con sus piernas bien torneadas. _

_Ella era desde muy joven el sueño de cualquier chico, pero ella no le importaba ya que del único que se enamoro perdidamente fue de un azabache con mirada fría, su carácter era bueno muy bipolar para muchos, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba podía actuar conforme a ella, le encantaba bromear con sus amigas, y siempre es muy alegre sin dejar de lado lo comprensiva, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de los demás para comprenderlos mejor._

Todo comenzó temprano por la mañana mientras ella iba a su trabajo, el día había comenzado perfecto, y tal vez eso era lo malo de que haya sido así, nunca pensó lo que le depararía esa tarde. Después de levantarse tranquilamente, se asombro no era normal que se levantara sin escuchar el despertador, hahaha no puede ser en serio me levante sola, haha si mi mama viera esto se reiría mucho, y así era siempre había dependido o de su madre o del despertador. Hoy será un buen día, se dijo a sí misma, así que salió de su cama y fue a tomar una ducha para refrescarse.

Ya cuando estuvo lista decidió salir hacia su trabajo, ya que era parte de un grupo de diseñadores, y todos ellos se dedicaban a hacer trabajos para diferentes empresas o grupos, estos trabajos podían ir desde comerciales, páginas web, boletines, afiches, etc.

Junto a ella se encontraba su mejor amiga Ino, aunque a veces solían tener bromas pesadas y su forma de tratarse no fuera la más normal ambas se querían mucho y se entendían. _Ino Yamanaka al igual que Sakura, era una mujer hermosa, a diferencia de ella Ino tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, que incitaban a quien los mirara y un cabello rubio, el cual siempre llevaba recogido en una coleta y le llegaba casi a la cintura, sin hablar de que su cuerpo era más proporcionado que su amiga, debido a que Ino siempre había sido fanática del Gimnasio y al cual hacia que Sakura la acompañara. Ambas causaban muchos suspiros, solo Ino aprovechaba eso, le encantaba, eso si nunca salía con cualquiera a menos que le gustara mucho, Ino también había decidido estudiar diseño, le encantaba._

Buenos días Frentona dijo Ino, mientras que a Sakura se le resaltaba una pequeña venita, y proseguía a contestar su cariñoso saludo con un: Buenos Días Cerda, ¿Qué tal has estado? Sakura reía por dentro al ver la cara que ponía Ino. – ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces, que no me digas cerda!, Lo dejare de hacer cuando tú me dejes de decís frentona dijo Sakura y sin más que decir solo movió ligeramente los hombros y se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento. Ino estaba más que asombrada, Sakura y ella tenían un humor muy bipolar, ella más que nadie sabía que no amanecía de buen humor por las mañanas, y que esa batalla hubiese tardado más, ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A qué se debe ese buen humor que andas hoy por la mañana? ¿Algo bueno te paso anoche? le decía mientras sonreía de forma picara.

¡No es lo que estas imaginando Cerda! Es solo que me levante temprano, antes del despertador. Y me siento muy relajada, así que presiento que hoy será un buen día, Le dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga. Ino estaba más que asombrada no esperaba esa respuesta, ella pensaba que había tenido una noche divertida como les decía ella. Me decepcionas frentona, y yo que pensabas que te habías divertido con Sasuke dijo Ino con una tristeza fingida, ya que se estaba riendo por dentro al ver el color que tenía su amiga, se había puesto totalmente roja.

Cuando menos sintió una goma de borrar le había dado en la frente, pero sin golpearla duro solo había un pequeño toque para distraerla. ¡Frentona! ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! ¿¡Es que acaso me quieres matar! Dijo Ino, roja pero del susto que había pasado, ya que no esperaba eso. ¡Hahaha! Si que serás miedosa Ino, ni siquiera te pegue fuerte, hahaha es para que te acuerdes que tenemos que trabajar, además no quiero que se nos acumule el trabajo.

Le dijo a Ino, a cual se resigno y se sentó para comenzar a trabajar. Eres una salvaje, pero me alegra que hayas amanecido de buen humor, eso sí cuando pase algo con Sasuke tienes que contarme todos los detalles le volvió a decir Ino, y así comenzaron a reír ambas suavemente, pues era cierto a pesar de tener esa edad, Sakura estaba muy hecha a la antigua, no había querido tener relaciones con Sasuke, lo amaba mucho y pronto pensaba hacerlo para demostrárselo.

El día transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible, revisaron proyectos, dieron unas cuantas ideas para unos nuevos comerciales, y avanzaron incluso otros más, debido al buen día y a predisposición de todos para trabajar. Cuando ya era la hora del almuerzo a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, se sentían muy bien ambas ya que se habían ahorrado un tiempo por la tarde, e iban a salir más temprano. Como era común decidieron ir a almorzar juntas, y reunirse con otras amigas, que solo podían ver a la hora del almuerzo, debido a sus empleos. Decidían siempre hacerlo dos veces a la semana, y así ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho, al igual que pedir y dar consejos las unas a las otras, Cuando llegaron al restaurante ya se encontraba sentada una joven muy tímida, Hinata siempre tenía la costumbre de ser más puntual de lo debido, además de ser la más tímida del grupo.

_Hinata Hyuga al igual que las demás chicas era encantadora, su cabello azul oscuro con su piel blanca, hacia que contrarrestaran muy bien, además de sus ojos los cuales eran los más raros de todas ya que eran de color perla y que en ella más su personalidad, le daban un toque de inocencia única, y los cuales eran algo que se conservaba en su familia, una línea hereditaria de los Hyuga. Su cuerpo era atractivo, lo que hacía más diferencia en su cuerpo era sus pechos, y era algo que le daba pena a la muchacha, debido a los comentarios indiscretos de Ino, que a su vez cuando molestaba a Hinata, terminaba con un golpe en las costillas por parte de Sakura, para que Hinata se pudiera relajar y reír con ellas, Hinata era Medico, se especializaba en pediatría, y era muy buena con los niños además de que le encantaban, estar con ellas le daba tranquilidad a Hinata, tenía bastante presión sobre su vida, ya que cuando llegara el momento tendría que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, junto a su primo._

¡Hinata! ¿¡Que tal estas! Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a saludarla, Hinata tan puntual como siempre, le decía Ino cuando se acercó a saludarla también, ¡Hola Sakura!, ¡Hola Ino! les dijo Hinata mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo, Me encuentro muy bien gracias Sakura-chan, no puedo evitarlo Ino-chan, me gusta llegar temprano. No te preocupes Hina-chan lo sabemos le dijo Sakura mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual Hinata respondió con gusto. Hinata-chan, ¿Las demás todavía no han llegado? le pregunto Ino sonrientemente. No Ino-chan, todavía no han llegado, pero estoy segura que no tardan dijo Hinata, Ino ya sabes que siempre son así, tú llegas temprano porque viniste conmigo, si no también hubieses salido tarde le dijo Sakura, a lo cual las tres comenzaron a reír.

Era cierto todas lo sabían si Sakura no le decía a Ino que se fuera siempre se entretenía platicando con los hombres que la cortejaban, y después llegaba excusándose con las demás, así que como Sakura era buena amiga, se la llevaba (aunque era más divertido hacerlo solo para ver la cara de decepción de Ino), pero le recordaba que era para platicar con las demás, entonces Ino olvidaba rápidamente esa tristeza, tienes razón hace días que no las vemos, le decía Ino a lo que Sakura solo asentía con la cabeza, y se marchaban tranquilamente, eso daba siempre para las reuniones se podía decir que una rutina entre ellas.

El grupo estaba casi completo solo faltaban dos jóvenes, las cuales eran Ten-Ten y Temari.

_Ten-Ten Ama, sin lugar a dudas tenía un encanto natural, a pesar de que su color de cabello era color café al igual que sus ojos, no la hacía ver de menos al contrario resaltaban su belleza y sus ojos reflejaban calidez, la calidez que hacía que sostener una conversación con ella fuera algo de lo más agradable, sabiendo que te podría comprender. Era la más enamorada del grupo, tenía mucha fe en él, y no dudaba que un día llegaría su príncipe azul. De cuerpo bien proporcionado y lindas piernas que a más de uno le sacaban suspiros.__Ten-Ten era Abogada, y era muy bien reconocida por sus casos, ella siempre escogía los casos que deseaba tomar, pero no apoyaba la corrupción y aunque le ofrecieran mucho dinero, prefería tomar casos voluntarios de personas que si necesitaran ayuda, y llevar su conciencia en paz. No podía quejarse ella amaba su trabajo, trabajaba en una empresa muy importante y eso ayudaba a que pudiera, hacer los voluntarios._

_Temari No Sabaku, era la mayor de todas por un año, las demás se encontraban en sus 23, y Temari en sus 24, pero eso no la hacía verse menos mejor que sus otras amigas, ella daba el toque de madurez al grupo y aunque claro, le gustaba reírse y divertirse con ellas, actuaba como mediadora cuando las cosas se alzaban, ya que no siempre congeniaban en ideas y les daba por discutir, a veces entre Sakura, Ino y Ten-Ten, no a pelear pero no estaba de más que ella interviniera para tranquilizar, actuar como la voz de la razón y así hacer que todo estuviera en calma. Su cuerpo también era bien proporcionado ya con un aire y esencia de madurez, que la volvía más atractiva, al igual que sus ojos verde oscuro que reflejaban paciencia y comprensión, su cabello era rubio como el de Ino pero menos satinado, y aun así la hacían ver muy bien. Temari había estudiado administración, y ayudaba en la empresa a sus hermanos, a los cuales quería y cuidaba mucho también._

Ten-Ten y Temari siempre llegaban juntas, ya que Ten-Ten era la abogada de la empresa de la familia de Temari. Así que a las demás chicas no les extrañaba que llegaran al mismo tiempo, lo que si les extrañaba es que las había demorado, llegaban tarde a veces, eso sí nadie lo negaba, pero no tan tarde como estaba pasando ese día.

Cuando ambas llegaron, la preocupación se podía reflejar totalmente en sus rostros, como si algo hubiese pasado, y las estuviera atormentando, tomaron los asientos libres, mientras las otras amigas solo observaban. Después de sentarse y dar un suspiro, se voltearon a ver tratando de decidir quién de las dos sería la primera en hablar. A lo cual Sakura que ya tenía hambre, pero que por esperar a sus amigas como todas las demás no había comido, decidió cortar el silencio que reinaba en ese momento. ¿Chicas? ¿Están bien? ¿Sucede algo?, a lo cual ambas la voltearon a ver no con preocupación, si no tristeza. Entonces Temari decidió hablar, Sakura dime algo ¿todo está bien con Sasuke?, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común en su relación. A lo cual Sakura la miro dudosa, No Temari; todo está de maravilla, Sasuke es un caballero conmigo.

¿Ha sucedido algo malo?, entonces ahora Ten-Ten la miro y dijo: ¡Si Sakura él se va a casar con otra! A Sakura se le fue el color del rostro decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, si no fuera porque ya estaba sentada, hubiese caído de rodillas. Ten-Ten hehehe tú no eres muy bromista, así que esto es de muy mal gusto, debe ser broma, decía mientras sonreía forzosamente. Yo también desearía que esto fuera una simple broma le decía Ten-Ten, No es una broma Sakura, estábamos juntas cuando la invitación a la boda de Sasuke Uchiha llego a la oficina de mi hermano Gaara, no lo hubiésemos creído si no hubiese sido de otra manera. Contesto Temari mientras ambas volteaban a ver a Sakura y a las otras chicas, que no habían podido decir ni una sola palabra, ya que sus rostros reflejaban que seguían asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar.

Sakura por su parte tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa, con la mirada baja, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas, sentía un nudo en la garganta más el sentimiento de que algo es su interior se había quebrado, perdiendo totalmente el apetito que había tenido hace unos minutos antes. Sin más se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus llaves, su bolso y volteo a ver a sus amigas que la miraban extrañadas, pues esperaban o creían que iba a llorar, pero no fue eso lo que paso, solo pudieron notar el enojo que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Respiro profundamente y de nuevo las volteo a ver, y les dijo: Sasuke Uchiha tiene mucho que aclararme y lo hará en este momento, así que Ino hazme un favor cuando terminen de almorzar, diles a los del trabajo que no me sentía bien y tuve que tomarme la tarde, sé que lo entenderán y te lo agradeceré mucho, a lo que Ino le contesto: No te preocupes por eso yo me encargare. Hinata bueno crees que Ino se podria ir contigo, es que esta vez salimos juntas en mi automóvil y bueno tengo que llevármelo ahorita, a lo que Hinata le contesto: Claro que si Sakura-chan yo me encargo.

Las volteo a ver a todas y les dio una sonrisa melancólica pero a su vez podían sentir el agradecimiento que les brindaba con ella, y les dijo: muchas gracias chicas, me alegra que me lo hayan dicho (mientras volteaba a ver a Ten-Ten y Temari en esos momentos), me hubiese dolido enterarme de otra manera, pero sé que me aprecian y lo hicieron antes de que fuera más difícil, gracias de nuevo, ahora déjenme las cosas a mí, tengo que ir a aclarar muchas con mi ex novio. Y salió del restaurante, había guardado la compostura lo mejor que pudo, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

_No pudo llegar directamente a la oficina de Sasuke no se sentía lista, así que estuvo unas horas reflexionando en el parque, mientras que ahí se acercaron a jugar unos niños, lo cual le empezaba a traer recuerdos, y decidió que no tenía tiempo para eso, había cosas más importantes que necesitaba hacer. –Y ahí fue donde comenzó todo, cuando llego a la oficina y discutió con Sasuke, al igual que había conocido a ese chico tan amable-_

De repente despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida en su sillón, con la misma ropa. Había estado soñando con todo lo ocurrido ese día. Pensar que había comenzado tan bien se dijo a sí misma, que castigo recordarlo de nuevo, pero se acordó que no había llamado a sus amigas, así que reviso su celular, y tal como lo confirmaba tenía llamadas y mensajes de todas, las cuales estaban muy preocupadas, llamo a Ino primero y después hicieron una conferencia para que todas supieran que se encontraba bien, y que si les parecía mañana les explicaría con detalles lo que había ocurrido, a lo cual aceptaron gustosas ya que sentían un alivio, al escucharla y saber que se encontraba bien. Sakura decidió que tenía hambre, y que las dietas de Ino no se aplicaban a ella, ya que no había almorzado.

Se preparó una cena ligera de un sándwich con jugo de naranja, después de lavar sus platos y dejar ordenado, decidió tomar una ducha. Se encontraba recibiendo ese suave masaje de agua caliente, mientras recordó algo que le lleno de curiosidad. ¡Esos ojos! Es cierto son los mismos de Hinata, mientras recordaba a él joven que la había ayudado en el edificio de Sasuke, me pregunto si serán familia, tal vez mañana le pregunte. Después de salir del baño se puso una pijama cómoda y decidió irse a dormir, sabía que de mañana en delante serán días muy largos y tenía que descansar.

2

Cualquier duda, o comentario, manden un review, y espero que les agrade mas este carácter para Sakura, ya que a mi me gusta mucho ^^, se que es dificil no verla como Medico, pero creo que en muchos fics sale de esa manera, y yo no queria sentir que estaba imitando de alguna manera, las ideas de esas esas escritoras. Con respecto a quien esta embarazada de Sasuke bueno ya se los dire, ademas de que ya empezara a tomar su participacion y hara acto Neji, Naruto y los demas en la Historia, nos veremos pronto.


End file.
